Ashima
Ashima *'Configuration': 0-8-2T *'Based on': Nilgiri Mountain Railway X class *'Builder': Swiss Locomotive and Machine Works Ashima is a brightly-painted Indian tank engine, who works on the Nilgiri Mountain Railway. She was one out of many engines to participate in the Great Railway Show, and competed in the Shunting Challenge. She will also compete three races in Rails Around the Globe. In Railway Trip, she thought to be a temporary antagonist throughout the two-part episode or special whether she is actually rude to Thomas at some point. During The Great Railway Show Rematch, she is replaced by Jyoti and serves as a crew chief. Bio "Ashima grew up in the shadow of the famous racing railway in India where she and her friends would sneak onto the Great Railway Show and race the famous Hindi bank turn. Along with Thomas, she was an instant winner on the Shunting Challenge and soon became an international engine champion. The ladies love Ashima’s geared wheels, youngsters look up to her winning spirit and fellow racers envy her speed. But Ashima’s biggest fan is Ashima herself, as evidenced by her racing number. As the most famous engine in Asia, Ashima is a favorite to win Rails Around the Globe, which also makes her Thomas' chief rival." Ashima was invited to participate in the Great Railway Show for the Shunting Challenge. She, along with the other eleven contestants for the show, came to Sodor by mistake when the ferry they were on accidentally stopped at Sodor instead of England, and she was accidentally left behind when the ferry left with all the other engines except her. Ashima, lost and not knowing the way to the Mainland, tried to ask Thomas for his help, but Thomas, jealous of Ashima, refused to assist her. Ashima soon managed to befriend Thomas, and she convinced him that he did not need to change his looks for the competition, and suggested that he participate in the Shunting Challenge, but Thomas was involved in an accident which put him out of the competition. Ashima was taken to the Mainland with the other Sudrian engines who would be competing in the Great Railway Show. Ashima competed in the Shunting Challenge alongside Ivan, Raul, Gina and Thomas, who had managed to arrive to the Great Railway Show after all. During the race, she helped Thomas hold Vinnie back when he was bullying Philip, and also pulled Thomas back when a pylon nearly fell on him. During the end of the competition, Ashima ended up winning after Thomas sacrificed his own chance to win when he spotted a derailed flatbed on her track, but the judges made the both of them the winners of the competition. Ashima returned to Sodor with the Sudrian engines, where she would then return back to India. In Railway Trip, she returns partially as the temporary antagonist. Ashima first appeared on the Harley Jones show, when they talked about inviting Thomas to Rails Around the Globe. Ashima then began insulting him. Being his best friend, Hiro didn't take kindly to Ashima insulting Thomas, so he called the show, telling Ashima to stop speaking that way about Thomas. Thomas, seeing Hiro on the phone, pushes him out and instead deals with Ashima herself, telling her that he doesn't like his best friend being insulted either. The pair argue, ending with Thomas calling Ashima fragile because she is a brightly-colored Indian engine. She takes it as a serious insult and starts yelling in Hindi when she is soon muted. Then Jack formally invites Thomas to join Rails Around the Globe, to which he accepts and joins. Later, Thomas and Hiro meet Ashima at the party in Tokyo. Once they finished their conversation, Ashima shows Thomas a bunker sticker saying "नमस्ते, Thomas", proving Ashima's arrogance. Soon after, Hiro consumes some wasabi which he thinks was pistachio ice cream. Ashima laughs mockingly after Hiro embarrasses Thomas and herself in front of the world when he drinks from the water tower. At the beginning of the Tokyo race, she was announced to be good on the straight-aways. When the locomotives were lined up at the signals, she heard Thomas's catchphrase "I am speed!" She decided to mock Thomas again by declaring, "I am triple speed." During the race, she fell behind to last place in the hill section, but was able to catch up to 2nd place. Then when Hiro was "going to meet his date," he accidentally gave Thomas some bad racing advice which was to race on the outside, and Ashima, who was shadowing Thomas, took the inside, passed Thomas and won the race, which only made their rivalry grow larger. In the second race in Rapallo, Ashima hears about Thomas missing his friend Hiro. Then she tells him that it's hard to be far away from home. However, Ashima was at Italy, and her mama arrived in the yard along with the audience. She tells her mama that she will win the race. For most of the race, Ashima was in the lead, but then Thomas passes her and wins the race. Unfortunately, Thomas' taste of victory is promptly shattered when he notices the huge wreck on the LED screen (since nearly all the other trains used Puffanol which explodes from a EMP gun). Both engines are horrified of the huge wreck of injured trains. In the third race in London, she was at first seen in the lead, but then Thomas passes her. Then Hiro, using a pair of rockets and had Thomas holding onto him, zoomed past Ashima, which makes her hope it was a bad dream. Then Sarah, with her wings and afterburners, passes her, and she freaks out again. By Rails Around Sodor, the rivalry between the two had settled down a little, and they can be considered "friends" although they do seem to still be major rivals at times. Before the race, Percy meets her again when Thomas already introduced them to each other ever since the Great Railway Show. Then Ashima sees Thomas' bunker sticker, which said "नमस्ते, Ashima!" The race then started with Thomas in the lead (it was his home track), and Ashima following. In The Great Railway Show Rematch, Ashima retired her Shunting Challenge career as she became the crew chief to Jyoti. Persona Ashima is usually found working on the Nilgiri Mountain Railway in Southern India, where the steep incline makes the track very dangerous and difficult to climb. So it’s no wonder that a small tank engine like Ashima shows no fear. Beautifully crafted with hand painted decal Ashima’s a fun, feisty and likable engine who is more than happy to help out wherever needed. Ashima's personality has changed partially in Railway Trip. She is cocky and self-centered, as proven on numerous occasions with Thomas. She serves partially as the temporary antagonist on Thomas' part of the two-part special. She seems to have a good side to him somewhere in his transmission; for example, like Thomas, Ashima was horrified to see the huge wreck after the Italy race. Ashima is not a cheater, just very talented and extremely arrogant. Basis Ashima is based on the Nilgiri Mountain Railway X class. According to her LEGO model, she has rectangular buffers and a plow due to wearing the LEGO 91992 train buffer with plow. Livery Ashima is painted pink with white lining. Her wheels and bufferbeam painted a dark blue, and she also bears several bright green, white and orange patterns. In Railway Trip, she carries a RATG badge with the number 37385 on the sides at the end of her tanks and "Rails Around the Globe" and "Powered by Puffanol" on the bottom corner. Appearences Television Series *Thomas and the International Engines: India Cup *Series 13: Railway Trip, Part 1 and Railway Trip, Part 2 *Series 15: The Great Railway Show Rematch, Part 1 and The Great Railway Show Rematch, Part 2 Voice Actors *Tina Desai (Thomas and the International Engines and Railway Trip Only) Trivia *When Ashima returned to Railway Trip as the main antagonist, she shared the same personality with Francesco Bernouilli from Cars 2. *She has similarities to Vinnie: they both love to win and hate second place, they are antagonistic towards Thomas' perspective but unlike Ashima, Vinnie remains bad for The Great Race, they both have good fates (Ashima becomes friends with Thomas again and Vinnie is now an RSTV announcer in The Great Railway Show Rematch). Memorable Quotes Railway Trip :Ashima': It is an honor, Mr. Jones. For you. :''Harley Jones: Jack, why not invite Thomas?'' :''Jack Bluebell: Of course we invited him, but apparently after a long Great Railway Show season, he is taking some time off to rest. :''Ashima: Thomas would never have a chance against me. I can go over 300 kilometers an hour! In miles that is like, uh... way faster than Thomas.'' :''Harley Jones: Let's go to the phones. Toronto, Ontario, you're on the air.'' :''Vinnie: (On the phone on TV) Am I on, hello? Hello?'' :''Harley Jones: You're on, go ahead.'' :''Vinnie: (On the phone on TV) Hello?'' *dial tone*. :''Harley Jones: Let's go to the Island of Sodor. You're on, Caller.'' :''Hiro: Yes, that Indian engine you hosted can't talk that way to Thomas. He's the bestest engine on the Island of Sodor.'' :''James: Uh-oh...'' :''Ashima: If he is, how will you say "the bestest engine", then why must he rest?'' :''Hiro: Because he knew what's important. Every now and then, he prefers just to slow down, enjoy life.'' :''Ashima: Ah, you heard it! Thomas prefers to be slow! Of course, this is not news to me. When I want to go to sleep, I watch one of his races. After two laps, I am out cold.'' :''Hiro: That's not what I mean.'' :''Thomas: Hey, what's going on over there? Oh, it's that Indian engine again. You know her.'' :''Percy: Ash-i-i-i-i-i-ma. No wonder there's a crowd.'' :''Thomas: Wait, why did you know her name? And don't say it like that. It's three syllables, not ten.'' :''Percy: What? She's nice to look at. You know, gear-wheeled and all.'' :''Thomas: What's wrong with buffers? I thought you like my buffers.'' :''Hiro: Well let me tell you something else there, Ashley.'' :''Thomas: Hiro?'' :''Hiro: Thomas can shunt cars with you in the shunting challenge.'' :''Ashima: Shunting cars in the shunting challenge is all he can do, no?'' :''Hiro: No, I mean, Yes! He can beat you anywhere, anytime, any track!'' :''Ashima: Harley, can we move on? I need a caller who can provide a little more intellectual stimulation. Like a tender engine.'' :''Hiro: Ha ha! That shows what you know. Tender engines know best!'' :(Hiro is pushed from the phone, replaced by Thomas) :''Thomas: Yeah, hi, this is Thomas. :''Ashima: Thomas?! :''Thomas: Look, I don't appreciate my friend being insulted like that. :''Ashima: Thomas! That was your best friend? This is a difference between you and me. I know how good I am. I do not need to surround myself with tender engines to prove it. :''Thomas: Those are strong words from an engine that is so fragile.'' :''Ashima: FRAGILE?! HE CALLS ME FRAGILE?! Not so fast, Thomas!'' :''Thomas: "Not so fast." What is that, your new motto?'' :''Ashima: '''Motto?! सवाल यह है कि लोग कहते हैं कि यह वास्तव में हास्यास्पद बनाता है!! (Savaal yah hai ki log kahate hain ki yah vaastav mein haasyaaspad banaata hai!!) :(Ashima goes ballistic in Hindi until she is soon muted) :Jack Bluebell': Well, that sounds like someone that needs to be settled on the racing railway. What do you say, Thomas? We still got room for one more engine. *''Thomas! नमस्कार! (Namaskaar!)'' *''I am familiar with this reaction to myself. Saddle tank respect an engine that has nothing to hide.'' *''Yes, you see me. But not like this.'' *''Really? You are "speed"? Then I am triple speed. I... am... triple speed! I like this, Thomas, I am really getting into the zone!'' *''धन्यवाद अलविदा! (Dhanyavaad, Alavida!)'' *''रणनीति? (Rananeeti?) I don't have strategy! It's very simple. You start the race, wait for Thomas to choke, pass him, then win. For me, I always win. It's boring.'' :''The Race Announcer: Signore e Signore, in the pole position, numero trentasette tre ottantacinque... Ashimaaaaaaaaaaaa!'' :''Ashima: सुंदर! (Sundar!) Thank you for your support. And your big mistake, Thomas!'' :''The Race Announcer: In the secondo position, numero uno, Thomas!'' :''Charlie: Thomas, is everything okay?'' :''Bash: If you're worried about your coal, don't.'' :''Dash: Logan says it's perfectly safe.'' :''Ferdinand: That's right.'' :''Thomas: No, guys, I just really wish Hiro were here.'' :''Ashima: I understand, Thomas.'' :''Thomas: Oh, great. Here it comes. What've you got, Ashima? :''Ashima: For famous engines like me and well... you, to be far away from home is not easy.'' :''Thomas: I think you forgot the insulting part of that insult. :''Ashima: It's not an insult. When I'm away from home, I miss my mama. Just like you miss your Japanese engine friend.'' :''Thomas: Gee, I maybe misjudged you, because that's how I exactly-- :''Ashima: Of course, I phoned her. And my mama just visited here. Mama! Don't worry, Mama! Thomas is very sad, I will beat my cry-baby bottom today!'' :''Thomas: And there's the insult we were missing. धन्यवाद!'' (Dhanyavaad!) *''Agh! This is impossible!'' *''What is going on?'' *''What is happening?! It's a bad dream!'' *WHAT IS HAPPENING?!?!''' *''I like it like this too. *''Percy. It is official: Thomas is the luckiest tank engine in the world.'' *''Which he will have to be to have a chance against me today. See you at the finish line Tho-- What was that?'' *''It's good, Thomas. Very funny. It was funnier when I did it, but it's very funny. What are you going to do next? Are you going to take off your buffers? Try it, you'll like it.'' *''Impossible! (''her last word in the special) The Great Railway Show Rematch *''Good comeback, Jyoti''. Gallery AshimasLDDModel.png|Ashima's LEGO Model :See more at the Thomas & Friends Wiki. Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Antagonists